


Confession Is Good For The Soul

by YumeArashi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: prompt fic: "Never thought I would say something like that"





	Confession Is Good For The Soul

Duke grinned as he swung his ax through yet another of the monstrous constructs, a gesture that was more a mere baring of teeth.  “Never thought I’d die fighting side by side with a cop,” he quipped, lifting the weapon for another stroke.  It was adding weight with each swing, he swore, and there was no end in sight.

“Too bad for you then,” Nathan grunted, using the shotgun as a club.  It had long since run out of shells.

“No, no, you’re supposed to – shit! – to say ‘how about side by side with a friend?’ it’s a Lord of the Rings reference, didn’t you – ow, fucking damn! – didn’t you watch the movies you uncultured swine?”

“Save your breath,” Nathan had never been more grateful he couldn’t feel pain, but his limbs were responding less and less readily.  He wanted to look over at Duke, to see how badly he was hurt, but he didn’t dare.

“Might as well get in some good last words, right?” Duke panted.

“Parker’ll come through.”

“Before or after it’s too late for us?” Duke said grimly.  He had a lot of faith in Audrey, but one could only expect so many miracles. 

Tellingly, Nathan was silent.  Or maybe that was just exertion.

“If I’m dying here, I might as well admit that I’ve always wanted to kiss you.  Well, more than that, really, but I figured you’d kill me after the kiss so I never got too ambitious,”  Duke grinned. 

“I’d have let you,” Nathan grunted.  "Never thought I would say something like that, but if we’re down to deathbed confessions, might’s well.”

“Seriously?” Duke was startled enough to turn, leaving himself wide open for the raking claws aimed at his throat….

Only to see them crumble into dust in mid-air, like the rest of the monsters swarming them.

Duke gave a joyous whoop and tackled Nathan, claiming that long-desired kiss.  True to his word, Nathan allowed it, even wrapping his arms around Duke in return.

Audrey found them like that, ten minutes later.

 


End file.
